Do you remember"
by Hals
Summary: hey guys!!I havent posted in a while and I have written lots of poetry some i am going to load them in chapters-thoughts and feelings of people at Horizon...Please R&R!!!
1. "Do you Remember"

"Do you Remember"  
By: Hallie  
  
Do you remember when you were there for me,  
When you told me everything was okay,  
Because I don't.  
I remember how you yelled and screamed at me,  
And told me every problem was my fault.  
Do you remember when you told me that I was doing good,  
And I was working hard,  
Because I don't.  
I remember how you told me that I was a failure, and know matter what, nothing would become of me.  
But, I do remember a time when you told me you loved me,  
But do you remember when you meant it? 


	2. 

"False Dreams"  
By: Hallie  
  
I sit here,  
Dreaming about my world.  
So many things I want,  
To make a perfect life.  
I want to dance with grace and ease,  
I want to sing with perfect flow,  
I want to reach out and touch the stars,  
I want to be as beautiful as an angel.  
Everyday, there are more and more things I want,  
But I realize they can only be false dreams, For my life will never be perfect. 


	3. "n my dreams"

"In My Dreams"  
By: Hallie  
  
I lay there,  
Happy that I have found someone.  
I feel the warmth of their skin against mine as they embrace me.  
I know that someone finally cares about me,  
About my life,  
About my hopes,  
And most of all,  
Me.  
  
And then I hear it,  
The noises of the real world.  
Slowly I come back to reality,  
Only to find that it was just a dream.  
When will I find you?  
Someone who cares?  
I long for the hours when I can go home,  
Home to dream,  
Dream to be happy.  
And in my dreams I come to realize,  
Someday I will have to face the world,  
And just wait for my dreams to become reality. 


	4. 'Parents"

"Parents"  
By: Hallie  
  
Parents.  
They shape our lives.  
They make us the person we are.  
I can only imagine what I would be without them.  
I would have no tears,  
No pain,  
No suffering,  
I would be so happy,  
I would be so normal.  
People say they hate their parents,  
But do they really know what hate is?  
Do they really have the same problems as me?  
I know they don't.  
They are normal,  
But I am not.  
I will never be,  
And I hate them for this. 


	5. "Higher Ground"

"Higher Ground"  
By: Hallie  
  
You see my pain,  
You know it's there.  
You tell me it will be okay,  
And I trust you,   
As you take me to Higher Grounds.  
You see in my eyes the trouble,  
You tell me to bear with you,  
As you soothe me with your kind words.  
  
Now please don't leave me here all alone,  
We've gone this far don't let me be stranded without a soul,  
Take me to Higher Grounds,  
Take me back up,   
Up past the mountains and troubles in my way,  
I know you can help me get through this,  
And you know I have the strength,  
So don't give up on me now,  
And take me to Higher Grounds! 


	6. 

Don't tell me you know me.  
Don't tell me you care.  
I don't want you.  
I don't ever want to talk to you.  
You made me like this.  
You changed me.  
Changed my life. Forever.  
I will never be normal.  
I will never have what I want.  
I can never be anything.  
Because of you,  
And what you have done to me.  
  
By: Hallie 


	7. "Why"

"Why"  
By: Hallie  
  
I wonder when the end will be.  
I often pray for it.  
I wonder why God doesn't love me.  
I know He doesn't.  
If He did,  
He would answer my prayers,  
He would let me go.  
But he won't,  
He wont take me away.  
And I hate Him for this.  
Why not I question.  
I don't deserve to be here.  
why wont He answer my prayers and take me?  
Life has no meaning anymore. 


	8. "You"

"You"  
By: Hallie  
  
If I never find you, my life will be so empty.  
Everyday I will think of you,  
But there will be an empty space.  
My dreams are so lost,  
So confused.  
The days will feel so wrong,   
I will leave my life behind,  
In search of you.  
I look at everyone,   
And they all have no meaning,  
For you are the one I give myself to.  
You must show your face to me,  
My dreamer,  
For I need you,  
Want you,  
Because my dreams will end with a lost soul,  
Lost without you. 


End file.
